User talk:Mickyfickie
Hi, welcome to the ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Mickyfickie page. ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. Mickyfickie Talk ; Want to edit an article? * We has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. So, go edit! And please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything else! -- Shelbypinky1 (Talk) 13:10, December 25, 2012 Hi, this is my talk page. You can message me as much as you want and anytime! I may not reply to it straight away - at the minimum of 5 minutes and maximum of 12 hours. Ok, Happy Monstering Messages Please don't re-create pages that have been deleted. They are deleted for a reason. The Series 6 Moshling Figures page is deleted because it isn't confirmed. Thanks, Sefelic 3D (talk) 19:27, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I will change it. BTW, as you can see there's some pictures of moshlings that are new. Can you please help me rename or create new pages for these new moshlings. Thanks, Sefelic 3D (talk) 19:48, January 30, 2013 (UTC) I see, I will only lock pages that are vandalised every single day. I will unlock them but if there are any vandalisers (Spamming, Putting on FALSE INFO, or bad language) please undo them. Sefelic 3D (talk) 19:33, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Reply Well, you need to have at least 150 edits to be an admin. Then, you must create a RFA (Request For Adminship) and then wait for supports, try and not get opposes. ~~ Sefelic 3D ~~ (talk) 21:05, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Monster's Room Hi! Your monster's room is so cool! 19:10, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Reply I'm sorry we don't need anymore admins, since we already have Tyger as the newest admin. Ask Abce2 07:39, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Reply No, we don't need anymore admins. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]"Other" 16:29, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Re: Signature I'll make one for you. ➸♥ Clumsyme22 ☜♡☞ (talk) 09:25, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Reply Thanks for telling me. Although Zack Binspin is ''almost certainly going to be in the RoxStars, he still isn't released so it is still possible that he could change! Signature This is your signature, I don't know which colour and picture you want to be in it, so I used I.G.G.Y and purple on it. But you're not finished yet, go to the Upper right corner of you're screen where you log in and out then click "Preferences" and put User:Mickyfickie/Sig on the custom signature. And...you're done! ' Clumsyme22 'Talk 15:33, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Reply Ok, I did it for you on your Signature page. Here it is: Just remember to write ''User:Mickyfickie/Sig in between so it shows up. Hope you enjoyed it! It does work, you just didn't put it in right. Read my message above. Images Thanks and I get the images from .swf files :) .Carwyn | Talk | Blog Posts . 17:36, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Reply You can have a link if you want but all you'll see is a blank coloured screen. Oh and do your signature properly! It's annoying, I have to keep editing my talk to correct it. .Carwyn | Talk | Blog Posts . 19:14, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Warning Please do not revive dead topics. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 04:09, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Reply Sefelic told you how to fix your signature! .Carwyn | Talk | Blog Posts . 18:18, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Reply The page doesn't, it's the original magazine meaning that it is the main magazine. .Carwyn | Talk | Blog Posts . 19:38, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Reply It was created in the UK. .Carwyn | Talk | Blog Posts . 16:38, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Re:Chat Sure! The more the merrier! .Toast With The Most | Talk | Blog Posts . 19:48, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Re: Heading What colour do you want it and what pictures do you want on it? .Ben! | Talk! | Read! . 06:00, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Re: As long as it is not exactly the same you can use my format. .Ben! | Talk! | Read! . 06:15, July 20, 2013 (UTC)